


The redemption of the Winter Soldier

by ZanellBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, I wish I was better writer, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), i suck at summaries, it sounded better in my head, last scene never happened, some love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: I was working on how to redeem the Winter Soldier and this came up. It is not as good as I wish and I am not sure my character gets to redeem him, but I'll try.Lisbeth is a girl who has the power of seeing the threads of thought. when she learns that the Winter Soldier has been awaken she tries to help him. It started as a one-shot, I will give few chapters... wait until the epilogue, I adore it!





	

It was 4:46 in the evening and I was finishing my last class of the day: Literature. I just had to handle a 3000 words essay and the subject was done, as much as the first period of classes. Two weeks of holidays were ahead. So I headed to the B building that hosted the Library and its small cafeteria with computers. It was a normal spring thursday.

As I entered the cafeteria, some international students raised their hands in a welcoming gesture and I timidly replied it by mimicking the gesture. Usually I am a nice and funny person to hang out with, but I also enjoyed solitude. Being unnoticed represented a top priority, I never lingered enough to have rooted friendships. I had a secret to keep from people, especially now that enhanced humans, mutants, and superheroes were gaining visibility. When I stayed too close to people for long, they started to notice my peculiarity. 

I took a blueberry pie and a cup of over boiled coffee from the counter and payed it to a very serious cashier who did not even ask for my student card. Then I took a sit by the window, even when I prefered not to actually know what people were thinking, I enjoyed seeing them passing by and inventing them stories. I saw them just hurrying from class to class, or driving rapidly in their bikes headed to the center, and sometimes, stumbling while walking out of the bar with medieval theme that, strangely enough, was next the University’s Library Building. I must confess that I am an addicted to the Internet, so while enjoying my delicious bounty, I turned on the computer and automatically opened the word processor and several browsing tabs. I needed to read at least three articles for my essay and to catch up on the latest episode from my favorite British series. 

As I opened Facebook, a flood of news invaded my timeline. I was startled by the information, somehow it has been growing since they discovered the body of Captain América, and then, Tony Stark revealing that he is Iron Man. Most of the time, news covered the ones who put to use their abilities to try and defend our world from different menaces. Sometimes they were made culprits of those problems we cannot solve on our own. This was one of those times. 

News coverage was on about Wakanda. Apparently the Avengers had gone there to retrieve some sort of biochemical weapon from a bounty hunter. Some innocent lives were taken among the toll of having superheroes saving the day. As I kept on scrolling through the timeline, my homework was relegated to the background and found the posts of the national newspaper, as I deemed it a reliable source of information, I clicked and started to read. 

Not a bad decision I must say, the Diary had opened a special section on “all you need to know about Wakanda and the Supers”, it turns out that while trying to frustrate the robbing of highly dangerous chemical weapon, the group called The Avenges, lead by Captain America provoked the death of a dozen of civilians. This was not something that has not happened before, and believe me, they have saved dozens of thousands more by preventing a chemical weapon to be used against humankind. But now, media was focusing on responsibility. ‘Who where those superhumans that believed that law does not apply to them?’ they versed. 

There were videos too. A young girl, the Scarlet Witch who recently joined them, tried to save the Captain from a bomb, and by trapping the bomb’s explosion, caused the collapse of a building and resulted on the death of civilians. The king of Wakanda was sorry and wanted the Avengers to pay for the damages, but more than anything, to take responsibility for the lives they took with their actions. I do agree they need to be held responsible, but they saved more lives than the ones they lost, a great scale catastrophe was prevented. What would have happened if the bomb exploded in the ground? How many more would have lost their lives? Do they really think that villains care about consequences? and most important issue… could this have been avoided? HOW? On the other side, I had no family or acquaintances between those who lost their lives. I could not judge the situation on the same terms. I have no idea how would I react if my dear ones were threatened or dead. And that is a good reason to keep everyone out. 

I read avidly all I could handle. Somehow I always identified with those who seek good and justice above all, and those whose skills are put to the services of what is right. I was not getting these descriptions from my admired heroes. Those that yesterday were saviours, today were questioned for their actions. I started to be afraid, not only for them, for me and the unwary people that chatted in the near tables. My world collapsed with those news and yet, everyone here seemed indifferent to what the world was experiencing.  
It was too much for me, my mind was now worried and full of thoughts that were not allowing any progress in anything I have pending, so I decided to leave. Plus, night was falling in this side of the world and the Library’s coffee was closing. I packed my laptop, took my cup to the cabinet and started to climb the stairs that would take me to the road home. While I was walking, I was thinking about the countless times heroes have raised and innocents have died because of our own nature. This story is not new, it has been repeated once and again throughout time. Don’t they say that always the innocents are the first to die? 

The two kilometers from the University to home were the perfect time to clear up my mind by just focusing on the road. I am used to overthink and over react but I was hoping nothing would change though I was worrying. But well, not much really changes in a day, right?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I am using fanfiction to practice. I hope you did not find a lot of mistakes that could distract you from the story, but if so, let me know.


End file.
